yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gaia The Fierce Knight (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gaia, o Cavaleiro Impetuoso" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Gaia The Fierce Knight", known as "Gaia the Dark Knight" (ガイア Ankoku Kishi Gaia) in Japan, is an archetype of Level 7 Warrior monsters that includes "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and monsters based on it who all have 2300 ATK and 2100 DEF. All members of this archetype are DARK or EARTH monsters, except for the LIGHT "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight". This archetype is related to the "Black Luster Soldier" archetype. The "Gaia Knight" series is a subset of this archetype, although it is excluded from support. Membros Estilo De Jogo Any "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster can be used with any Dragon monster to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion", which in turn searches for the "Spiral Spear Strike" Spell Card upon being Summoned. "Gateway to Chaos" can be used to search for a "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" to use as a Level 7 Fusion or Xyz Material that can be Normal Summoned from the Hand without Tribute. The second effect of "Gateway to Chaos" can search for any Ritual Spell Card and has the potential to run "Spiral Spear Strike" for sending Dragon Monsters to fuel this effect. "Arisen Gaia" and "Charging Gaia" can become part of a Warrior Chaos engine with "Exchange of Night and Day". "Gaia Knight" monster cards can be mixed with the "Black Luster Soldier" archetype Monsters for the two "If this card is Tributed" effects of "Arisen Gaia" and "Charging Gaia" can add a "Black Luster Soldier" Monster or Special Summon a "Soldier" from the Hand or Graveyard. With the optional: "Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier" Monster card that can add any Level 7 or lower Warrior to the Hand from the Graveyard, when it Destroys an opposing Monster in Battle. As with the various Xyz and Fusion Summons, the Gaia Knights can be used as Synchro Material with level 1 Tuners summoned through Mausoleum of White. With cards such as Chain Resonator, Effect Veiler, One for One, Resonator Call, and other Tuners the Gaia Knights can make a near-perfect setup for archetypes like Red Dragon Archfiend (archetype), /Assault Mode, or even a Stardust/Blue-Eyes hybrid. A common trait among the "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monsters, except for the original "Gaia The Fierce Knight", is that they can be Normal Summoned to the field without needing any Tributes depending on certain conditions, such as having no other cards in the hand or having fewer monsters than the opponent. This allows them to hit the field faster, granting the player powerful monsters quicker, as they'd all normally require two Tributes to be Normal Summoned otherwise. "Lord Gaia" can be Special Summoned if you control no monsters while your opponent does, in vein of "Cyber Dragon" and "Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit". Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Curse of Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Skilled Blue Magician * Curse of Dragonfire * Envoy of Chaos * Torapart * The Immortal Bushi * Synchro Fusionist * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Dandylion * Giant Rat * The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Elemental HERO Woodsman Monstros Reguladores * Eccentric Boy * Junk Synchron * Jutte Fighter Monstros de Fusão * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Elemental HERO Gaia Monstros Sincro * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Scrap Archfiend * Naturia Leodrake Monstros Xyz * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger Magias * Spiral Spear Strike * Polymerization * Super Polymerization * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Synchro Change * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Symbols of Duty * Summoner's Art * Ancient Rules * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars Armadilhas * Tuner Capture * Tuner's Scheme Categoria:Arquétipos